


刻入灵魂

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, official Male V, 联文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: LOFTER ALL公式男V过年活动联文俺是第六棒的叽叽，lof不给我过上一棒：舟楫关键词：水族馆、尝试你喜欢的东西
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 4





	刻入灵魂

“V。”

他听到面前的男人在呼唤他的名字。

“你认识我吗？”V咽了咽口水，这是一个蠢问题。

他觉得他熟悉这个声音，他的歌声，虽然有一些不一样，但他还是认出来了。他的声音曾在大街小巷播放着，有一段时间V还会专门去找来听。可他又有一种感觉，对于这个的声音……或者说这个男人的记忆，并非只是因为他最近的听歌品味，而是在于更深层的，如同烙印一般在自己的灵魂上，他的痕迹被刻印在自己的大脑皮层。

V张了张嘴，但是他找不到任何词语，他的理智清晰地告诉他：他不认识这个男人。

可大脑的某一处，或者说心里，他不太清楚，这难以描述。这感觉像是灵魂被拆成了两部分，一部分留着属于过去的印记，在某时某刻某地会让他产生熟悉的感觉，让过去的记忆和现在有着模糊不清的残影重合，但却又没有办法突破属于现在的灵魂的束缚。

这是很长一段沉默，他们就像被按下了暂停键一样站在原地。

他能看到面前的男人的手指在颤动，他的面部肌肉也在抽动着，但他还是维持着这样，坐在那儿，克制着他的冲动。V不清楚他和这个男人到底有过什么过往，对方才会这样在他靠近的时候逐渐失控。

“他是强尼·银手，”维克多在他旁边说，然后他叹了口气，他的声音稍微又低了一些：“我应该给你们一些空间，我就在外面等你，孩子，有什么事情叫我。”

V有些犹豫，但他还是点了点头。

现在只剩下他和强尼·银手了。

强尼抹了把脸，他不由得笑了，他的声音因为压抑着而变得有些沙哑。他放下手，再一次抬起头，他确认这是V，那个曾经和他一起爬上荒坂塔的男人，那个影响了他灵魂的男人。他们经历的一切仿如昨日，他看着V在浴血奋战，然后生命力被一点点抽空。

强尼在看到他的时候就知道了，V不记得了，否则他不可能会像一个傻逼一样站在这里，但他也没有漏看V在看到他时的动作。

这证明着V的灵魂多少还记得他。

“操……”他把琴丢到一边，然后站了起来：“你他妈倒是守信，不愧是夜之城最好的雇佣兵。”

这里是夜之城的外面，他找了一个恶土居民剩下的避难屋。这里安静，只有黄沙和石子打过的声音，也不会有任何人来打扰他。

最重要的是，没有蟑螂。

强尼点燃了一只烟，他靠在墙上，这里的灯光有些昏暗，白色中还有一些淡淡的蓝色。烟雾顺着灯光向上攀，然后撞击在白炽灯罩上散开。曾几何时他想要抽口烟还得求V，现在他可以做任何他想要做的事情了。

“我和你约定过什么？”V问他。

“你和我约定过，你不会忘记我，”强尼回答了他的问题，他看到V在听到他的回答以后变得有些尴尬，他发出一声哼笑：“真他妈守信，V。”

V听出来他有点责怪自己的意思，但他也看出来了，现在这人心情不错。否则他早就该给他一拳……

“嗯？”V突然愣住了。

“怎么？想到今天出门前忘记喂猫了？”强尼把烟掐了，然后就这么看着V。

“我刚刚总觉得，你可能会给我来上一拳……”

“我还想给你来他妈的一枪。”

他一点也没有觉得强尼说这句话的时候冒犯，他好像已经习惯了他的说话方式。他们的相处本就应该这样。

“我和你到底是什么关系？”

“我跟你用过一个身体。”他走到V的面前，他把手放在V的肩膀上。

强尼吻了他。

他的手在用力，足以让V疼痛但却又挣脱不开的力度。强尼咬了他的嘴唇，在他吃痛的瞬间入侵他的口腔，烟味还残留在他的口腔里，和残余的酒味交杂在一起进入他的嘴里，它尝起来如此的熟悉，就好像曾经也停留在他的口腔里，进入他的肺里。

他有一些火大。

不单是因为强尼给他带来了疼痛，还有一种不服，仅仅针对他一个人的不服。

强尼当然看到了，V同样也看着他，不如说是瞪着他。那对灰绿色的眼睛不满地看着他，V的手也正和他较劲着。这并非是情人再见的温存，更像是力量角逐和发泄。

但就像V一直感受到的：他们本就该这样。

他们持续了这个吻，强尼啃咬他的嘴唇，用舌头侵略他的口腔。而他也不甘示弱，他还以同样的方式。血腥气在他们中间绽开，他们的血液和唾液交织在一起不分彼此，就像之前那样，他们是一体的。

就连情感都应该是同步的，他的愤怒传染给了V，他的悔恨跟爱意也应该传达给他。这个世界上没有人能更了解V，也没有人能更了解强尼·银手，他们曾经共享过记忆和感受，也共享过情感。

V最后用力地推开了他，他愤怒地擦着自己的嘴，他想要怒骂面前这个男人，但强尼却比他先开口了。

“这是我想要的关系。”

“什么？你他妈……你他妈到底是我什么人？”

“我刚刚说了，我曾经跟你共用一个身体。就是现在的你，我之前待在你的脑子里，你没有完全忘记我就是最好的证明，”强尼绕过他，向门外走去：“你想知道的话，就来索菲亚找我。”

索菲亚，V对这个名字有印象。他搜索了地图，最后定位在海边，那是一个废弃的老旅馆，他来的时候已经是傍晚。海风的咸腥在V的脸上扫过，他看到强尼正靠在栏杆上，夕阳的余晖在他的身上，他没有回头看V，但是他知道他来了。

强尼仍然叼着烟，他没了烟就活不下去，他看着海说：“你想知道什么我都告诉你。”

他说话算话，他了解V的一切，他曾经能看到V的过去，跟他一起经历那些操蛋的事儿，跟他拥有一样的感知。他什么都说了，Relic，荒坂，奥特还有他。他看到V的眉头皱了起来，他正在思考。

他们一起看着海的那边。

太阳在慢慢地消失在海平线，海风却没有停下，它穿过他们又温柔地包裹住他们。

“听别人说起来就像别人的事情，对吧，来一根？”他说，还带了一些嘲讽的笑声：“现在你自由了，我也自由了。”

V接了过来，他点燃了烟。让烟雾进入口腔，滚进胃里。就跟上午的吻一样的味道。

“我挺想实际看看你求我的样子。”

“可去你妈的吧，我他妈当时要是能像现在这样摸得着，我会给你脑门子上来一枪，还他妈求你。”他笑着又抽了口烟。

天彻底暗了下来，甚至还下起了雨。他看到强尼背靠在围栏上。他顺着强尼的视线看过去，他在看天花板上的涂鸦。歪歪扭扭地画了一只蓝色的鱼，他对鱼没有太多的了解。

“上次来的时候没有这个吧？”V看着天花板。

“反正你都不记得了，我说有就是有，问这个有什么意义。”

“这鱼长得真怪。”

“这玩意儿叫鲸鱼，大家伙。”

“你还对这个有研究？”

强尼没有回答他的问题，他把墨镜摘了下来拿在手里，V觉得他肯定对自己翻了个白眼。

“那边有个游乐场，”他听到强尼说：“呵，我和你去体验过那个过山车……你费了挺大劲儿。那感觉可真他妈牛逼，你应该再去体验一次，或许对刺激你那脑子有点用。”

然后他接着又说了下去：“我小时候……那会儿听说有个东西叫水族馆，里面就关着这玩意儿。就像夜之城，把你们关在这烂地方，曾几何时还许诺这会是乌托邦，结果？你跟我，都死了一遍，然后再活过来……这里也没好到哪里去。”

V没法否认他说的。

强尼突然又站直了，他拿着墨镜的手晃了晃：“体验一把刺激的？过山车。”

V笑起来：“好啊，跃跃欲试。”

“你可别他妈吓尿了，上次你叫得可大声了。”

“我？怎么可能，你他妈现在肯定在唬我。”

强尼笑了一声，然后向出口走去。

V跟在他后面，他看到自己的通讯弹出了一条信息。

来自杰克·威尔斯。


End file.
